


A Lack of Clothing Always Complicates Things

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala does things her own way and the rest of the team is just going to have to get used to that. Set post series after Sam has left for Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack of Clothing Always Complicates Things

**Author's Note:**

> **A Lack of Clothing Always Complicates Things**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **new SG-1 (slight Daniel/Vala)**   
> **576 words**   
> **rating: PG-13  
>  WARNINGS: **

"What do you have to trade?" the man said with a gruff voice. Cam narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing. This was Vala's mission, her domain.

"Trade? Not much. I've got something... a little more entertaining in mind," her accent was more pronounced when she was being seductive.

"Oh, yeah? Show me."

Vala took two steps back and let the silk robes drop from her shoulders. Next to him, Daniel sucked in a loud breath. Cam had a similar reaction but managed to cover it with a cough. His eyes looked everywhere but at Vala. The merchant just stared slack-jawed while Vala collected the items they needed.

"Anything else?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

The man licked his lips. Cam didn't like the look growing on his face. "Time to go," he said loudly, clapping his hands.

Daniel seemed to come out of his trance. He grabbed the robe from the ground and tossed it around Vala and practically carried her out of the trading booth. The merchant made to follow but was blocked by two hundred plus pounds of scowling Jaffa.

"Nice doing business with you," Cam called as they strolled away at a less than sedate pace.

"That was dumb," Daniel muttered when they were a safe distance from the village. Vala slid her arms into the silky sleeves before reaching up to touch Daniel's cheek.

"This is what I do, Daniel. This is how I survive."

He frowned at her. "Not any more."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Jackson on this one. That could have ended way differently."

Vala let her confused gaze fall on their team leader. "I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that but we're a team and bone-head maneuvers like that get us into trouble."

"You would know all about bone-headed, wouldn't you?" She crossed her arms over her chest in a huff. "Besides, I got us the stuff we needed."

Daniel ran a hand over his face. "Vala-"

She didn't wait to hear the rest. The three men watched her storm off towards the 'Gate. Daniel took off after her just seconds later.

"I do not believe Vala Mal Doran survived as long as she has without a plan in these situations," Teal'c said as the two remaining members of SG-1 made to follow her dust trail. "She would not put herself in a position where physical harm would come to her."

"Teal'c, that guy was three beats away from dragging her off caveman style."

Teal'c nodded. "She knew her team would not allow that."

Cam frowned. "So, what, we were her contingency plan?" Another nod. Cam sighed. "I wish she'd run these things by us first."

Teal'c smiled slightly at that. "Vala Mal Doran is not used to 'running things by' anyone."

"No, don't suppose she is. I guess we'll have to keep a better eye on her." Teal'c nodded in agreement again, and they continued on in silence. Man, he missed Sam. At least her levelheadedness balanced out Vala's unpredictability. But no, she had to go and get herself assigned to Atlantis. Figures.

He pulled up short of the DHD and watched Daniel hit the buttons, the archeologist's eyes never leaving Vala as she changed back into her uniform under the cover of the flowing robe. The man still looked a little ashen. Cam shook his head. Team dynamics sure were getting complicated. Always entertaining, but complicated.


End file.
